


Talk Dirty to Me

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Transformation, VLD Bingo, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Lotor and Allura are finally in bed together...





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/gifts).



> Another fill for voltronBINGO... this time it was for Dirty Talk... and as requested by [Para ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess) it is Lotura...
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for the look over... I appreciate it!

#  Talk Dirty to Me   


 

Lotor ran his tongue along Allura’s breast, taking her nipple into his mouth. Allura gasped, her fingers twined in Lotor’s long hair.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lotor murmured against her skin, “I want to taste every inch of your body.”

Allura tugged on Lotor’s hair, “Is that so? Prove it.”

Lotor moaned as his hair was pulled, watching as Allura spread her legs wide. 

“With pleasure, Princess.”

Allura sighed as Lotor began to kiss his way down her form, nipping at her soft skin. Each gasp and sigh only pushing him forward, his hands ran along Allura’s inner thigh, encouraging her to open them wider. Lotor hummed his pleasure as he spread her lips apart and ran his tongue along the wet folds. Allura threw her head back, moaning as she could feel Lotor’s tongue teasing at her clit.

“Yes,” Allura gasped, “get me nice and wet.”

Lotor moaned against her pussy, “You taste so good…”

Allura lifted her hips, rolling them, giving herself some control on how Lotor was eating her out. She cried out as Lotor slipped two fingers into her cunt, thrusting into her as his mouth worked over her clit. 

“Yes, keep going,” Allura moaned, “lick that pussy. Yes.”

Allura could feel her orgasm building, her whole body tingling. Her back arched as she came, bucking up into Lotor’s mouth. He sucked and lapped at her opening as she rode out her orgasm. 

Lotor looked up at her, a grin plastered on his face, “Enjoy that, love?”

Allura looked to him one eye open and a smirk on her lips, “Incredibly.”

Lotor changed his position, stroking his hard and dripping cock.

Allura cocked her head, “What are you up to?”

Lotor raised his eyebrow, “I thought it was obvious.”

Allura chuckled. She closed her eyes using her transformation magic she changed part of her anatomy. Lotor watched as Allura’s clitoris expanded and lengthened, until a fully erect cock unsheathed from her body. Allura stretched and opened her eyes, her hand reaching down to stroke at her cock.

“I am anything but finished with you,” Allura licked her lips, “I’m going to have you begging me for your release.”

Lotor could feel his whole body shudder with excitement. “I do love a woman who knows what she wants.”

“Go get the lotion I have on my vanity,” Allura smiled, “we need to open you up nice and wide for me.”

Lotor dashed to where she indicated, finding a small jar with a jelly like lotion bringing over to Allura, who waited for him on the bed.

“This will make you nice and slick for me,” Allura purred, “make you open up just like a woman, perfect for me to take you and ride you hard.”

Lotor groaned at the thought. His cock was so hard and dripping with precum. “Yes please, Princess.”

“Come here to me then, and open those legs for me.”

Lotor crawled back onto the bed, laying back as Allura instructed, his legs spread open for her. Allura opened up the little jar, taking some of the blueish gel onto her fingers, rubbing them together until they were slick. She took her place between Lotor’s legs and traced her fingertips along his puckered opening, drawing a wet circle enjoying the way he gasped at the touch. 

“Have you never used this place?”

“No,” Lotor gasped, “never.”

“So I get to enjoy your virgin hole?” Allura smiled, “I will mold so that your body will remember my shape alone. Craving only my touch.”

Lotor let out a long whimper.

Allura pressed on finger inside, the tight ring of muscle resisting the breach. “Relax for me. Breathe.”

Lotor made to stroke his own cock only to have Allura slap it away.

“Oh I can’t have you finishing yourself off,” Allura chastised, “is the one finger not enough? Let me add a second for you.”

Lotor keened as he felt his entrance sting slightly from the addition, the gell having a nice cooling and slight numbing effect as Allura’s nimble fingers pumped into him. 

Allura groaned, “You feel so good inside. Your ass is sucking my fingers deeper. I look forward to pushing my cock inside you, filling you up. The Princess fucking the Emperor. How does that sound? Going and sitting on your throne with my cum deep inside of you.”

Lotor felt tears stinging his eyes. He wanted that so much. “Yes, please.”

“Yeah?” Allura scissored her fingers, stretching him wider, “You like that? My cum deep inside of you, marking you as mine. How shameful, a Galran Emperor being fucked by an Altean Princess.”

“I want you,” Lotor whined, “please fuck me, give me your cock.”

Allura pulled her fingers from Lotor, “If that’s your wish, don’t complain to me when you can’t walk in the morning.”

Lotor watched as Allura took more of the gel-like lotion and stroked the shaft of her cock. He opened his legs as wide as he could, raising his hips as Allura pressed the head of her erection against his entrance. Slowly she pressed the tip into his entrance. Lotor keened, his back arching as he felt his ass sting at the stretch. His cock leaked precum onto his abdomen.

“And that was only the tip,” Allura purred, “I’m glad you like it. Your response does a girl good.”

Allura gave Lotor a few moments to adjust before thrusting further. She inched her way slowly inside, stopping every few moments to ensure that Lotor didn’t tear. Calming words poured from her lips as she encouraged him to relax and breathe. She kissed his face and neck, pulling him closer to her until she bottomed out. 

“Oh Quiznak but you are tight,” Allura sighed, “you feel so good on my cock, baby.”

Lotor moaned, “Ancients! Move, please, I -- ahh…”

Allura began to move, slowly dragging herself back until she was almost out before thrusting all the way back in. Allura found a pace that worked for them both, enjoying the new sensation of fucking instead of being fucked. 

“You’re ass is sucking me inside,” Allura purred, “so tight, and hot. Quiznak, milk me, make me cum.”

Lotor let out a yelp as Allura lifted him up without pulling out completely. Until he was riding her, she slapped his ass smartly.

“Move that ass of yours, Emperor,” Allura grinned, “show me how you like it.”

Lotor gasped as he began to roll his hips, rising up and lowering on Allura’s cock. Lotor loved how he was able to control just how deep she went, the way she stretched him open. Lotor tilted his body slightly and felt as she rubbed up against his prostate, gasping at feeling. 

“Ahh you found the sweet spot?” Allura spoke her voice low, “Good boy, so pretty as you ride above me.”

Allura took hold of his hips and rutted up into him, making Lotor shake with pleasure, “I’m close, so close.”

Allura moaned as she felt her orgasm build once more. There was a tightening at the root of her cock. She thrusted up a few more times before spilling her seed into the Emperor of the Galra. Allura wrapped her hand around Lotor’s cock, pumping it a few times before he too spilled, hot cum painting her chest and abdomen. 

Lotor collapsed against Allura with a whimper, mindless of the mess between them. Allura wrapped her arms around him, petting his long hair, “You did so well, rest now. Next time I’ll let you enter me.”

Lotor shivered against Allura. The idea that there would be a next time, he didn’t even care if he would be the one taken. Lotor fell into a deep sleep. When he woke, the Princess was no longer in the bed, and the only evidence of what had occurred was the low pain that he felt in his ass and lower back. Lotor smiled to himself, wondering if he had enough time to go back to his room to get himself a small plug before he started his day dealing with the empire, or perhaps that could be something for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always feeds the muse... you can request one of the BINGO slots over on Tumblr! 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
